Shira Snow
Shira Snow’s family was brutally murdered … but by whom?! This is the question she ponders each nght while tirelessly looking through her account books. As she sits in her beautiful mansion, she ponders how she will be able to keep paying for her home. Just then, her butler, Nettles, asks if she needs anything. “Nettles! I told you not to disturb me while I’m brooding alone in my office!” “So sorry, please forgive me, m’lady” Bloodshot eyes turn back to the books. Shira Snow eventually falls asleep at her desk, and has wonderful dreams about being rude to everyone. Past Within the past six months, Shira Snow's father and mother (Rurick and Mirabelle Snow) were murdered, presumably by members of the Tom Tit Tot Club—leaving Shira and her younger sister, Moira in the dark about their family's involvement with the Unseelie. The Snow family fortune was lost somehow and the house is falling apart and now only attended Nettles and a handful of other servants. Before the campaign started, Shira attempted to smuggle her sister out of Atla with the help of members of the Lamarian (?) family. Unknown to her, Moira was present at the Sielle manor when they, too, were killed. According to Waverly Sielle, her sister left with Nundenday. Involvement Shira Snow is one of the original six members of Morty's Boyz. blah blah blah catmiinty needs to finish writing this Personality Shira is known among her companions for her aggression and impulse. She is hard to get along with and is often unwilling to cooperate at inconvenient times. It has been mentioned that she is barely 100 years old, making her a teenager (14-16) by elf standards. Which, may be a factor in her surly attitude and stubbornness. Her morals are questionable at best, as Shira has no issue with poisoning and killing to get what she wants. The curse that the Moorchild gave her for not saving the changelings has challenged this view point, although not changed it as apparent by her murder of the woodpecker guard in Episode 139 after Allison Brecht's warning. Despite this, Shira is fond of books and math—passing time in her personal study looking over old family accounts. She has even shown concern for her allies at times and thrown herself into danger to help them, such as when she broke her arm to save Lee Bronne and Crispin Ascalon after finding the Changeling extractor at Dr. Sengar's. Trivia * Pretend Wizards started with the Play Test of 5E. Shira was originally a Wood Elf, but switched to Dark Elf when the players made revisions to their characters with the release of 5E. * During the early days of the podcast, the other players often made Game of Thrones references, shouting "You know nothing, Shira Snow!". * During episode 6, John made a joke that his character's name was pronounced "Shinra - and my last name is Power!", causing Zoë to marvel at not having noticed the similarity in names before then. * The Copperpots are one of the families indebted to hers. Quotes * vague shrugging * "I hate all of you and refuse to cooperate" - Shira probably Category:Player characters